your hands, my hands
by Hatsuhi
Summary: El primer beso del primer amor en una noche de invierno en Hasetsu. OS.


**Disclaimer: Yuri on Ice y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Notas:** El primer beso de Viktor y Yuuri definitivamente no fue en el capítulo 7.

* * *

you are whatever a moon has always meant

and whatever a sun will always sing

— E.E. Cummings

 **.**

Las luces neón del pequeño bar local iluminaban sutilmente las facciones de Viktor: los pómulos, la nariz recta, los labios que se extendían en una línea recta para luego relajarse cuando Yuuri le regalaba una mirada curiosa.

La botella de sake estaba casi vacía. Olvidada en un rincón de su mesa, lucía como un objeto que complementaba el aspecto surreal, fantástico, del aire que rodeaba a Viktor. Un extranjero perdido en un pequeño pueblo japonés, arrastrando miradas hacia su rostro.

Viktor terminó su copa con sake y pasó una mano por su cabello, peinándolo hacia atrás, dejando que unos cuantos mechones de cabello adornaran grácilmente el contorno de su rostro. Yuuri apartó la mirada y Viktor sonrió.

—Yuuri —susurró como si saboreara las últimas sílabas de su nombre. Después lanzó una pequeña risita al aire, suave, fascinado.

Yuuri lo miró. El alcohol había dejado un agradable color en sus mejillas y sus ojos lucían de un tono imposiblemente azul bajo las luces. Un extranjero, no perdido, sino un invasor. El escenario de su ciudad natal había cambiado drásticamente apenas Viktor había puesto un pie en su vida.

Ahora sus ojos buscaban el cabello platinado. Las palabras en ruso apenas murmuradas. Los dedos que fingían no querer conocerlo. Los recuerdos de toda su vida, desteñidos y pálidos, en comparación a todos esos pensamientos frenéticos que pretendía no tener.

—Deberíamos volver —habló Yuuri en voz baja.

Pero Viktor gruñó y señaló la botella de sake.

—Aún es temprano.

—Es pasada la medianoche, Viktor.

—Podremos irnos cuando haya terminado el sake. No seas tímido y sírvete un poco, Yuuri.

Yuuri estaba a punto de protestar que no era bueno con el alcohol hasta que Viktor le empujó una copa con sake.

—Yuuri —pronunció Viktor de nuevo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Yuuri sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo entero, como si su propio nombre fuese desconocido. No pudo apartar la mirada y entreabrió los labios para protestar, para decir cualquier cosa estúpida.

Viktor, a cambio, entrecerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza para verlo mejor a través de sus largas pestañas. Entonces, sin cambiar de posición, extendió una mano para quitarle las gafas a Yuuri. En su camino, rozó con las yemas de sus dedos la mejilla de su acompañante. Como si fuese un ritual que requiriera absoluta devoción, dejó que el contacto se prolongara por unos cuantos segundos más de lo necesario, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Yuuri sintió que la sangre hervía allí donde Viktor lo había tocado. Escuchó que sus gafas eran depositadas con delicadeza a un lado de la botella casi olvidada de sake. La mano de Viktor había descendido y estaba peligrosamente cerca de la suya, ambas sobre la pequeña mesa del bar.

Viktor se enderezó y, antes de que Yuuri pudiese protestar, colocó su mano delicadamente sobre su barbilla, alzando su rostro. Con la otra mano acercó la copa de sake a los labios entreabiertos de Yuuri y vertió su contenido con cuidado.

El fuerte sabor a alcohol, combinado con la cálida respiración de Viktor, fue suficiente para que Yuuri comenzara a sentirse intoxicado. Bebió el sake con lentitud, sin dejar de mirarlo. Al final, una gota terminó derramándose por sus labios, recorriendo lánguidamente la barbilla de Yuuri.

Viktor alcanzó a atraparla con su pulgar y sonrió, lamiendo lo que había quedado con tanto erotismo que Yuuri terminó preguntándose si ese era un hombre de carne y hueso, y no uno de sus tantos sueños que lo despertaban sintiéndose confundido y extasiado.

—No puedo beber más —declaró Viktor, dejando la copa a un lado y rozando sus dedos sobre la mano de Yuuri, inocentemente.

Viktor estaba comenzando a cruzar una línea de la que no habría vuelta atrás. Por cada paso que Yuuri daba hacia atrás, Viktor tomaba dos más.

Y era imposible resistirse a la lenta intrusión de Viktor, con las luces sobre su rostro y la sombra de sus pestañas en sus pómulos; con las manos que pretendían acorralarlo y las caricias que habían comenzado a tomar un nuevo propósito tiempo atrás.

—Viktor —pronunció por fin Yuuri, en un hilo de voz que sonaba como una súplica. Una rendición.

Pero Viktor no respondió. En cambio, se levantó de su asiento, tambaleando, y le entregó una tarjeta de crédito al dueño del bar.

Yuuri tomó las gafas de la mesa y se las colocó de nuevo. El corazón le rogaba por un momento de tranquilidad y su respiración era frenética. Miró a Viktor inclinado sobre la barra, con el cabello un poco alborotado, y se preguntó cuál sería la sensación de sus dedos recorriendo sortijas plateadas.

Otro escalofrío. Viktor guardó su tarjeta de crédito en el bolsillo interior de su abrigo y se giró, regalándole a Yuuri una sonrisa despreocupada.

—Yuuri, vamos a casa.

Obedeciendo sus suaves palabras, Yuuri se levantó de su asiento y se despidió del dueño del bar con un fugaz asentimiento.

Las noches de invierno en Hasetsu eran casi agradables. Se podían ver algunas estrellas en el cielo y las calles estaban casi desiertas. Sólo la nieve en la acera y el alumbrado público suponían cierta distracción.

Era una caminata de veinte minutos del pequeño bar a la residencia de los Katsuki. Durante los primeros cinco minutos, Viktor permaneció en silencio, chocando su hombro suavemente contra Yuuri.

Después, pasó un brazo por los hombros de Yuuri excusándose con quizás estar demasiado borracho para caminar adecuadamente sobre la nieve.

—Pero si toda tu vida has estado en Rusia —replicó Yuuri—. Apuesto a que podrías caminar por la nieve perfectamente utilizando tacones.

Viktor rió, un sonido tan dulce a los oídos de Yuuri que deseó escucharlo por siempre.

Caminaron en silencio por otros cinco minutos. Diez minutos de pura y exquisita agonía. Era Yuuri Katsuki deseando poder besarlo allí mismo, y era Yuuri Katsuki deseando echarse a correr.

Y quizás lo peor de todo era saber que _Viktor lo sabía_. Eran las miradas de infinita ternura que Viktor le entregaba cuando creía que Yuuri estaba distraído. Eran los dedos prolongando su estancia entre los cabellos de Yuuri. Era Viktor guardando su distancia para darle espacio a Yuuri. Quizás nunca fue amistad.

Otros cinco minutos y ninguno se atrevió a romper el silencio. Era Viktor flirteando descaradamente y era Viktor temeroso de haber dado pasos de más. Era Yuuri deseando, anhelando, y era Yuuri incapaz de creer que Viktor lo pudiese mirar de esa forma.

Cinco minutos más. Las puertas estaban cerca. Viktor suspiró, de repente completamente sobrio.

—Yuuri —el suave acento ruso marcó las sílabas y las dejó en el aire con la intención de que el aludido pudiese concentrar toda su atención en Viktor.

Yuuri se giró. Ambos se habían apartado y ahora sólo quedaba una ligera añoranza del calor del otro. Se detuvieron en medio de la calle, sin miedo a que pasara un auto.

—Yuuri, yo… —Viktor se sintió avergonzado. Estaba dispuesto a cruzar esa línea pero no estaba muy seguro de querer aceptar las consecuencias. Acomodó su dedo pulgar encima de sus labios entreabiertos, pensativo— No soy bueno con las palabras.

Yuuri resopló suavemente. Escondió sus manos dubitativas en los bolsillos de su abrigo y miró a Viktor, esperando a que las palabras correctas salieran de su boca como por arte de magia.

—Lo sé —respondió Yuuri apenas murmurando las sílabas.

—No sé qué hacer —el mirar a Viktor con un ligero rubor en las mejillas y un aire inseguro, hizo que Yuuri se preguntara si alguien más habría contemplado esa escena tan íntima.

La nieve crujió debajo de sus pies cuando cruzó la distancia entre ellos, apenas lo suficiente para que Viktor interrumpiese sus pensamientos.

—¿Entremos? No resolveremos nada en medio de la calle.

Viktor extendió las manos hacia Yuuri, aceptando su propuesta. Yuuri tomó su mano izquierda, estremeciéndose al sentir el tacto frío de los guantes de Viktor. Había estado esperando calidez, el contacto de su piel, dedos tibios entrelazándose con los suyos. Pero no estaba mal y Viktor tomó su mano con firmeza.

Ambos pasaron el umbral de la puerta en silencio. La familia de Yuuri estaba dormida y la única luz encendida era la del corredor. Viktor susurró algo en ruso y hasta ese momento, miró a Yuuri. Los guantes de Viktor yacían en el piso.

El tiempo entre ellos pasó lentamente y Yuuri podía ver la mano de Viktor subir hacia su rostro. Los dedos largos y elegantes recorrieron su mandíbula, sus pómulos, parte de su cuello. Yuuri no opuso resistencia, dejando que sus últimas defensas se resquebrajaran. En cambio, inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para prolongar el tacto.

Viktor detuvo las caricias y reposó su mano sobre la mejilla de Yuuri.

—Creo que debería besarte —murmuró Viktor sin apartar la mirada y sus dedos temblaron casi imperceptiblemente contra la piel de Yuuri.

Yuuri escuchó su propia respiración irregular. No era sorpresa. Era anticipación.

La culminación del flirteo incesante, de las miradas fugaces, de algo más que admiración. Las mañanas en la pista, los entrenamientos en la tarde, las últimas palabras de la noche. El propósito no había cambiado, sólo los sentimientos.

Quizás, desde un principio, nunca había sido amistad.

Viktor lo miraba con adoración. Anhelo. Algo más que Yuuri no supo descifrar. Sus labios entreabiertos lo invitaban a dar un paso hacia adelante.

—Yo… —la voz de Viktor tembló. No era bueno con las palabras cuando se trataba de expresar sentimientos.

—Viktor —susurró Yuuri, devolviéndole la adoración en forma de palabras—, está bien. Lo sé.

Yuuri no titubeó ni un segundo. Con la misma gracia con la que se deslizaba en el hielo, dio el único paso hacia adelante que necesitaban para compartir el mismo espacio. Su cuerpo chocó contra el de Viktor, suavemente, en una invasión que no requería mayores esfuerzos. La espalda de Viktor, en cambio, estaba contra la pared. Yuuri lo tenía acorralado de la misma forma que las manos del ruso lo habían atrapado minutos atrás en el bar.

No era para no dejarlo escapar. Era para que no hubiera lugar a dudas.

El pequeño pasillo parecía haberse reducido drásticamente. Eran sólo Viktor y Yuuri, y sus respiraciones que carecían de control.

Viktor lucía como que quería decir algo y, de nuevo, fue incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Pero Yuuri no necesitaba palabras, no con Viktor.

El cabello de Viktor se sentía tan bien entre sus dedos como había imaginado. Tomó un último impulso, un suspiro que se prolongó demasiado, entre el anhelo y el amor, y besó a Viktor.

Escuchó a Viktor jadear ante la sorpresa del beso y, sin embargo, no tardó mucho en regresar el beso, con manos ávidas sobre su espalda, su cadera, por encima de su ropa.

Era la primera vez de Yuuri, en muchos aspectos. El primer beso, con el primer amor, y su rostro ardió ante la realización. Quizás si fuese como uno de sus tantos sueños, sería un poco menos vergonzoso. Se levantaría en la mañana con una extraña sensación de vacío, con su cuerpo añorando el tacto que nunca existió. Pero nadie más, excepto él, lo sabría.

Afortunadamente, la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones y la calidez de la respiración de Viktor sobre su piel, le hicieron recordar que era real.

Al cabo de unos minutos, que se sintieron como instantes, Viktor se separó, apenas unos centímetros, para poder respirar. Ambos jadeaban irregularmente. Entre ellos quedó la fugaz sensación del primer beso en los labios.

Viktor lo miraba maravillado y Yuuri se sintió incapaz de apartar la mirada. El silencio fue llenado por nuevos sentimientos innegables que eran imposibles de esconder. Las palabras estaban de más.

Viktor lo abrazó, ocultando el rostro entre su cuello y sus clavículas. Lo escuchó dar un largo suspiro y luego:

—Hace frío.

Yuuri rió suavemente.

—Es cierto.

Viktor murmuró algo en ruso, de nuevo, y después de unos segundos:

—Quédate conmigo esta noche.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Yuuri sin pensárselo mucho.

Permanecieron así unos minutos, hasta que Viktor finalmente deshizo el abrazo. Tomó la mano de Yuuri, entrelazando sus dedos, y sin decir nada, lo guió hasta su habitación.

Viktor dijo algo más en ruso apenas cerró la puerta tras de sí, con infinita ternura, y Yuuri no se molestó en preguntar el significado.

Yuuri repitió las mismas palabras en su lengua materna y Viktor se echó a reír.

Ya lo sabía.

Y los labios sobre sus labios, en un beso largo, lo confirmaban.

* * *

 **Notas:** pueden creer que el victuuri me obligó a romper mi hiatus smh

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
